


Frustrations Running High

by Queen_Eudaimonia



Category: Underworld (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Smut, Love, Support
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:04:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21896617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Eudaimonia/pseuds/Queen_Eudaimonia
Summary: The reader is there for both David and Selene after an argument.
Relationships: David (Underworld)/Reader, Selene (undeworld)/Reader!Friendship
Kudos: 21





	Frustrations Running High

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own any rights to these characters. Just a fan who enjoys writing. Gif images came from google. Credits to the original creator!

What had been some of the most peaceful hours your coven had known was quickly tumbling down the drain. You were surprised to hear the raised voices and the harsh words coming from the foyer. Taking the stairs, you rushed to try to bring an end to the argument. Your presence wasn't even acknowledged as you stood there. The Death Dealers were making their way around their leaders to head for the locker rooms. Selene and David were still bickering.

"It is time that we find her, Selene! Eve must join us," David said.  
"I do not know where she is. Even if I did, I would not tell you. She does not wish to be found," Selene told him.  
"There are others out there. With Marius defeated there will be more lycans that will attempt to organize themselves and wipe us out. We need Eve," David tried to reason.  
"My daughter does not wish to be found! Leave her out of this. The Eastern Coven will hold fast against any attacks. We have all that we need," said Selene.  
"When we are slaughtered like dogs, remember that it is your fault," he seethed. 

You were quick to approach him and slap him with as much strength as you could muster. Selene smiled at you before disappearing to join her Death Dealers in the locker rooms. David stared at you with his eyes turning that beautiful electric blue.

His anger did not phase you.

"How dare you speak to Selene in such a manner. She has done nothing but support you through all of this," you said.  
"Do not ever presume to speak to me or put your hands on me that way again," he said as he stared down at you.

There must have been something going on that triggered such aggressive behavior from him. David was normally a rather easy-going person, but the weight of becoming one of the new Vampire Elders weighed heavily on his shoulders. He wanted to protect his people more than anything. As well as uphold his mother's name. You watched as your lover brushed past you and headed for his rooms. Figuring that it would be best to let him have some time alone, you decided to find Selene. The members of the coven happily greeted you as you passed them in the many halls of the massive mansion. Things had begun to prosper with the new elders in place. Lena, Selene, and David were excellent leaders. You found Selene resting in the library. She was surprised to see you, to say the least.

"It is unlike you to not be at David's side," she said.  
"He needs some time alone. Are you alright," you asked as you sat across from her.  
"Yes. I'm fine. The mission was a success. We wiped out a warehouse full of Lycans. There was evidence that they were looking for Eve. David wants to find her before them."  
"Hmm. I apologize for his behavior. He had no right to say such things to you."  
"Do not apologize for him. He is a grown man who can speak for himself. Besides, I know that he meant no harm."

You nodded in agreement. It wasn't your place to apologize for him. Selene crossed her legs as she raked her eyes over your form. 

"We miss you being a Death Dealer. You were so advanced," she said with a smile.  
"Only three kills away from breaking your record," you laughed, "I miss it sometimes. I find that there's more for me to do here though."  
"Mhmm. Should you change your mind and wish to join us again, let me know. It was nice talking to you. Perhaps your slap has put some sense into David and I can have a productive conversation with him tomorrow," she said before standing to her feet.

You smiled up at her as she squeezed your shoulder and left you in the library. With the comfort of knowing that Selene was okay, you set your focus on David. Slowly, you made your way to your shared room. What a sight to witness. David had just stepped out of the bathroom with a towel slung low around his waist. Steam still rose from his body as he stopped to look at you.

"I take it that you're still frustrated," you asked.

He turned his back to you and began rummaging through his dresser for clothing. You sat on the bed and watched as he slipped into a pair of boxers. 

"Where have you been," he asked.  
"I was in the library talking to Selene."

He tensed at those words. David cared deeply for his people. Selene was the only family he had left in his eyes. To be at odds with her was very unsettling for him. You stood from the bed and made your way over to him. His hands pressed to the dresser and gripped it tightly as you held him from behind. He groaned in contentment as you pressed light kisses to his back. Your hands slowly roamed over his abs and the expanse of his chest.

"Why are you so tense, David?"  
"I worry about the safety of our people. I do not wish to hide and run from fights. The Eastern Coven will not be taken. The Lycans want Eve so that they can drain her. I do not wish to see that become a reality. It would be hard for our people. It would be devastating for Selene," he explained.  
"Our people are flourishing under your rule. There has been a great reduction in the amount of Lycan attacks and sighting. The Eastern Coven has never been this strong before. Rest assured that our people are fine. Eve knew the risks when she left a few years ago. Yes, Selene would hurt to lose her. She has already lost Michael. We are her family David. Do not let the fear of her being hurt ruin your relationship."

He turned to face you. His eyes were blown wide with the normal lust that came after a mission. 

"You're so wise, Baby. I will apologize to Selene, and I apologize to you now. I'm sorry for being an ass towards you," he said.  
"Apology accepted...under one condition," you teased.  
"Anything."  
"You will stay at the Coven and I will go on the next Death Dealers mission. I miss the action."  
"How about we both go," he asked as he started walking you backward in the direction of the bed.   
"You cannot focus when I am on the mission with you," you said.  
"It's because your suit fits you so well," he said as he pushed you onto the bed.

You slid to the center of the mattress and watched as he stepped out of the boxers he had just put on. He looked at you expectantly. Teasingly, you began removing your clothes. David grabbed you by the ankles and dragged you to the edge of the bed to be in front of him.

"What would I do without a mate as wise and beautiful as you," he asked.  
"You would probably be dead by now," you giggled. 

He only looked at you for that response. There was no denying that you had a very good point.

"That's true," he said with a slight smile.

Your giggles were swallowed up by him as he kissed you. This was sure to be a night that would be felt the next day. Now was the opportunity for him to release his frustrations, and you enjoyed nothing more than letting him release them on you.


End file.
